Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/II/19
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2=XIX | sekcja3=Hurlestone House | poprzedni=Rozdział XVIII | następny=Rozdział XX | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIX Hurlestone House Poranek był mglisty i szary. Wicher dął z północy, wznosił bałwany olbrzymie i przewalał je po kanale z wściekłością. Tumany mgły sinawej zwisły nad wodą, otulając szczelnie horyzont. Parowiec angielski wypłynął właśnie z Calais i buchając kłębami czarnego dymu sunął wartko po falach wzburzonych, smukły, silny, pewny swych maszyn i motorów. Na pokładzie stała Anna Horska w gumowym płaszczu i z dziwnym uczuciem spoglądała na ginący ląd przed sobą. Niesie ją ten statek, niesie ku ziemi nieznanej, do rodziny obcej, która ma być jej rodziną. Niesie ją ku nowemu życiu, ku nowej doli kobiecej. Statek drżał pod naporem zwałów wodnych i wiatru. Andzia trzymała się silnie bariery, aby nie upaść. Myśli, wrażenia kłębiły się w jej głowie, lecz już nie były trwożne. Przez czas podróży z Vintimille przywiązała się do męża, zjednał ją sobie delikatnością i troskliwością. Andzia była mu za to serdecznie wdzięczna. Pomimo to ogarniał ją chwilami niepokój, głuchy i przykry, by nie ocknęło się fatum jej przeszłości. Teraźniejszość była nowa i ciekawa, Andzia pragnęła ją wyzyskać. Nie marzyła, jak dawniej; ideały własne były od niej daleko, tworzyły się wprawdzie w jej duszy, lecz sięgały raczej szerszych rejonów niż osobistych. Wspólne życie z Oskarem na ziemi rodzinnej, pożyteczne i pracowite, trochę szczęścia dla siebie, nie wyśnionego już, ale choćby tyle tylko, aby ukoić duszę i dać jej cichy spokój. Wierzyła w Oskara, jego rozum i męską energię. Czuła się bezpieczna pod jego opieką i pewna przyszłości. Błąkało się niekiedy w jej umyśle pytanie, czy ten światowy pan zechce mieszkać na wsi, w zapadłym kącie Wołynia, ale miała na to gotową odpowiedź, oto wystarczy im na podróże i na mieszkanie w mieście jakąś część roku, o ile dla Oskara byłoby to konieczne. Andzia chciała wszystko dostosować do męża i tak życie ułożyć, aby zapanowała między nimi harmonia niezmącona i trwała. Gdy Horski stanął przy niej na pokładzie, zwierzyła mu się ze swych myśli, rozwijała przed nim plany ich wspólnego życia. Patrzył na nią z uśmiechem trochę pobłażliwym i rzekł: - Życie, ma petite, nie układa się według powziętych z góry projektów, ono płynie samoistnie, jak strumień, który sam sobie wytwarza koryta, zakręty, wiry, czasem pełznie spokojnie, czasem szaleje. Ujarzmienie takiej indywidualności wybitnej, jaką jest życie, to trudne i niebezpieczne przedsięwzięcie. Per Bacco! Nie zechciej Anni regulować naszego życia. Rutyny i systematyczności nie znoszę, lubię porządek, lecz nie w układzie życia. - A w małżeństwie? - Także czynnik niebezpieczny, może wywołać nudności. Pewne variétés nigdy nie zaszkodzą. - Ale mogą zepsuć szczęście. - Tylko je zaostrzają. - Czy jesteś za równouprawnieniem w małżeństwie? - Równouprawnienie to oklepany paradoks, taką się teorię głosi, ale tak nie jest. Zawsze któraś strona ma przewagę, czasem wyższy intelekt lub inteligencja, czasem silniejszy wpływ wywiera żywszy temperament lub despotyczna siła natury. Zresztą równouprawnienie - hm!... To rzecz względna. Co się wybacza mężczyźnie, to brudzi kobietę. Co po męskim osobniku spłynie jak po szkle, to kobietę osmaruje. - Czyli, że owe variétés, jak mówisz, stosujesz jedynie do mężów? - Powtarzam ci, utartych szlaków nie ma w instytucji małżeńskiej, o ile zaś są nawet,to już... nie dla mnie. Przy lunchu Andzia poznała parę osób, przedstawionych jej przez Horskiego. Byli to typowi Anglicy i mierzyli Annę wzrokiem krytycznym, szczególniej kobiety, kokietujące przy tym Horskiego. Andzia zauważyła z przyjemnością, że nie robiło to na nim wrażenia. Gdy zostali sami, Oskar rzekł do żony: - Kapitan statku jest tobą oczarowany. Za to paniom nie podobałaś się chyba, co zresztą jest zrozumiałe. Kobiety nie lubią w swym towarzystwie takiej niewiasty, której niezaprzeczenie należy się palma pierwszeństwa. - A ja się już bałam, że te piękne panie zbałamucą mi ciebie! - Och, no, ja jestem obecnie w sytuacji nader rzadkiej, płonę ku własnej żonie. Oryginalnym jesteś dla mnie klejnotem, cennym i wiele obiecującym, lecz całego blasku twego jeszcze nie znam. Zapłoniesz mi gorącym ogniem, jak gwiazda promienista w mrokach naszej alkowy. Takie przeczucie jest niesłychanym ochraniaczem od wpływów innych kobiet. Wieczór zasnuwał kanał ciemną powłoką, gdy statek rycząc przeraźliwie zawinął do Dowru. Andzia ujrzała krajobraz posępny, spotęgowany jeszcze mrokiem. Brzegi Anglii wydały jej się ponure. Wszystko szare, groźne, we mgle i wichrze zatopione. Gwar, zamęt portowy, wrzask posługaczy, ryk parowców ogłuszyły Andzię. Wściekły huk morza, czarnego już jak lawa, przerażał ją. Oparła się ciężko na ramieniu męża z głową pełną chaosu. Niebawem wsiedli do pociągu i przebyli krótką drogę do stacji, gdzie czekały na nich konie z Hurlestone House. Wyszli na peron. Za nimi grumang. - sługa, lokajczyk w liberii niósł rzeczy. W świetle latarni elektrycznych ujrzała Andzia lśniącą karetkę zaprzężoną w parę rosłych folblutów. Wygolony woźnica siedział jak mumia. Wsiedli, kareta potoczyła się gładko po drodze równej, jak płyty z marmuru. Gumy unosiły się lekko, rozlegał się tylko miarowy tupot kopyt i parskanie rumaków. Latarnie rzucały jaskrawe reflektory światła na przydrożne kamienie w pryzmach i drzewa rzadko rosnące. Andzia odczuła wieś i nagle porwała ją szalona tęsknota za Wołyniem. Ale nie zagłębiała się we wspomnieniach w obawie, by nie powróciły niebezpieczne wizje. Słuchała opowiadania męża o stajni wyścigowej w Hurlestone House, z której konie wygrywały na Derby. - Teraz zostały les deaux restesfr. - piękne resztki dawnej świetności - westchnął na końcu. - Dlaczego? - spytała Andzia machinalnie. - Prosta rzecz - nie ma pieniędzy. Stajnia taka jaka była, to droga zabawka. My już mamy lekko w kieszeniach. Pierwszy raz wyznał to przed Andzią. Zaszumiało nad nimi rozgłośnie. - Wjechaliśmy już do naszego parku - rzekł Oskar. - Słyszysz Anni, z jednej strony huczy morze, z drugiej drzewa. Jest aż za głośno. Kareta toczyła się szybko, robiła zakręty, zwroty, wciąż w donośnym gwarze drzew, nareszcie kopyta koni dźwięknęły na asfalcie. Andzia ujrzała wyniosłe, oświetlone okna pałacyku i ciemne kamienne ściany. Konie stanęły. Horski wysiadł pierwszy i wyprowadził żonę z karety. Weszli do obszernego hallu.Oskar rozmawiał ze starym służącym po angielsku i sam troskliwie pomógł się żonie rozebrać, Andzia drżała. Otworzono przed nimi drzwi. - Chodźmy, tam zapewne mama na nas oczekuje. Weszli, lecz salon był pusty. Anna ucieszyła się z tej okoliczności, gdyż mogła swobodnie ochłonąć z wrażenia. Ale Oskar rozgniewał się. - Cóż to, pouciekali wszyscy na nasze przybycie, per Bacco! Zostań tu Anni, pójdę szukać mamy. Domyślam się, gdzie jest. - Nie, nie odchodź Oskarze... Zatrzymała go za ramię. Wiał na nią chłód z tej sali wielkiej, prawie pustej i bardzo ciemnej, pomimo rzęsistego oświetlenia. Pod ścianami stały meble ciężkie i stare, na stiukowych ścianach kilka obrazów olbrzymich i wielki portret królowej Wiktorii, w średnim wieku, w gronostajowym płaszczu. Rozległy się kroki w sąsiednim pokoju. - A!... Nadobna Katy - zawołał Horski. Na progu stanęła postać kobieca, wysoka, niezmiernie szczupła. Twarz miała wąską, bladą, włosy jasnoblond nad czołem. Oczy mętne, choć duże, skierowała na Annę i trwała w takim niemym wpatrzeniu się. Badała Andzię od stóp do głowy. - Cóż to, nie witasz nas? Anni, przedstawiam ci moją siostrę, Katy, patrz, oto moja żona. Angielka podeszła bliżej i wyciągnęła do Anny wąską, chudą rękę. - Miło mi poznać żonę Oskara. Zrobił nam niespodziankę, nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że on się ożeni - przemówiła po francusku. - To wyłączna zasługa Anni - rzekł Horski, witając siostrę. - Gdzie jest mama? - Rozmawia z duchami. - No, naturalnie! Domyśliłem się tego. Pójdziemy do niej. Prowadź nas, Katy - dodał, biorąc żonę pod rękę. - Nie zapomniałeś chyba rozkładu domu i wiesz, gdzie spirytystyczna sala. Idźcie sami, zaraz zadzwoni gong na kolację. Gdy Horscy odchodzili, Andzia obejrzała się i spostrzegła, że Katy patrzy na nią przez szkła z wielką uwagą i pochyleniem głowy typowym, znamionującym krótki wzrok. - Jaka sztywna twoja siostra - szepnęła Andzia. - O tak, miękkości u niej brak zupełny, posiada tylko dużą dozę zarozumiałości. Jako krótkowidz jest nieufna, przy tym sławna krytyczka, wszystko podlega jej surowej opinii. Ma pretensję, że jest najrozumniejsza, najinteligentniejsza, no i zapewne najpiękniejsza. - Malujesz ją niezbyt zachwycająco. - Cóż cię obchodzi Katy? Nikt się nią nie przejmuje. Ty możesz zyskać jej sympatię, bo jesteś bogata, ale znowu jesteś od niej stokroć urodziwsza, to zniweczy powyższy plus. Nadobna Katy nie przyzna ci wdzięku i urody, lecz w rzeczywistości doskonale to zauważy i będzie ją to jątrzyło przeciw tobie. Ale oto stoimy przed przybytkiem duchów. Weszli do pokoju kwadratowego, pogrążonego w zupełnym prawie cieniu. Mały kaganek, palący się czerwono_żółtym płomykiem, na oliwie, w podłużnej czarce, świecił blado po czarnych ścianach. Przy stole, pokrytym czarnym suknem siedziała wyniosła postać w białym zawoju na głowie. Rysy chłodne, posągowe, brwi długie, skupione, z głęboką pionową bruzdą na czole. Oczy kobieta utkwione miała w ekierce, na której spoczywały jej długie i wąskie palce. Na suknie wymalowane były białą farbą litery alfabetu. Andzia stała zdumiona, patrząc na tę twarz surową na tle ponurym i mistycznym dziwnego pokoju. Przykuł ją ten widok niezwykły. Horski podszedł do stołu. Powitał matkę po angielsku, mówiąc głośno, bez ceremonii. Kobieta drgnęła i podniosła na niego źrenice szare, dziwnie przenikliwe. - Czy duchem jesteś, czy realną istotą? - szepnęła głosem ponurym. Oskar roześmiał się. - Och, no, nie przerażaj mi mamo żony, jestem twoim synem i przywiozłem ci synową. Może by dość tych duchów na dziś? - A więc już przyjechaliście? Rozmawiałam z duchem Dantego Alighieri, pytałam o wasze losy i o twoją Annę. Duch był dziś widocznie rozdrażniony... - Może by łyżkę bromu? - Oskarze, nie żartuj, duch się może zemścić. - Mama go przebłaga, a tymczasem proszę powitać moją żonę. Anni, chodź dzieciaku... - Więc ona jest tu... Horska powstała i uniosła w ręku kaganek wysoko przy głowie szukając wzrokiem synowej. Wyglądała zupełnie jak lady Makbet z tragedii Szekspira i takie właśnie zrobiła na Andzi wrażenie. Oskar podprowadził żonę za rękę. - Oto jest owa perła, którą wyłowiłem na brzegach Morza Śródziemnego, jak ci to pisałem, mamo. Przyznaj, że mam dobry gust. Mistress Horska przez chwilę badała Andzię ciekawie, gdy zaś ciemna głowa młodej kobiety pochyliła się do jej ręki, matka Oskara postawiła kaganek na stole i ucałowała synową dość serdecznie. - Jesteś Polką, chciałam zawsze dla Oskara Angielkę na żonę. Polacy mają zbyt romantyczne i zapalne głowy.Takim był mój mąż i dlatego kocham Polaków, chociaż przyznaję im mnóstwo przywar. Ale nie wyobrażam sobie, aby Polak mógł być złym mężem... - Czy zaś Polki są dobrymi żonami, to już ja sprawdzę - zaśmiał się Horski. - Podoba mi się twoja żona, Oskari - rzekła nagle po polsku, obcym, łamanym akcentem. - Taka miła i ładna. - Mama mówi po polsku! Jak to dobrze - zawołała Andzia, od razu rozbrojona. - Czemu tak? Ja mówiła źle, dawniej lepiej, mnie Georges uczył, mój mąż nazywał się George, po waszemu Jerzy. Jakie ty masz czarne włosy ładne i oczy, piękne oczy. A mnie Dante mówił, że ty jasna, clara, clara powiedział. - Duch zrobił mamie niespodziankę. Wtem rozległ się przeraźliwy głos gongu. - Wezwanie na kolację, muszę się przebrać. Mistress Horska krokiem sztywnym wyszła z sali. Spowita była w rodzaj płaszcza arabskiego z białej tkaniny, głowę w białym turbanie wznosiła wysoko. Gdy wyszli z sali duchów, Oskar rzekł do żony: - Właściwie powinniśmy się przebrać. Tu panuje taka etykieta, nasze stroje podróżne... przerażą Katy. Ale już nie pora na to. Andzia nie poznała matki Oskara, gdy się spotkały przy stole. Lady Makbet przeistoczyła się w światową, dystyngowaną damę. Suknia z ciemnoperłowego jedwabiu opływała ją bogatymi zwojami, spinała ją pod szyją duża staroświecka brosza; włosy lekko siwe, mocno upudrowane, spiętrzone były w modną koafiurę. Strój zmieniał zupełnie charakter tej kobiety, postać jej mistyczna przedtem była teraz portretowa. Katy, w toalecie wizytowej, wydawała się jeszcze chudsza i bledsza. Obie damy zmierzyły Andzię zdumionym spojrzeniem. - Nie przebrałaś się, Anno? - spytała Katy z ironią. - Oboje macie stroje wykwintne do wagonu, lecz nie do stołu - przeciągle rzekła matka. Oskar wytłumaczył siebie i żonę, lekceważąc tę sprawę. - Jaką mieliście podróż przez kanał, boksował zapewne jak zwykle na wiosnę? - spytała matka. Rozmowa potoczyła się w języku francuskim, ogólnikowa i obopólnie chłodna. Głównie rozmawiał Oskar z matką, Andzię niecierpliwiła Katy, uporczywie na nią spoglądająca... Młoda kobieta garnęła się serdecznie do matki mężowskiej. Okazała zainteresowanie spirytyzmem, co wywołało u świekry łaskawszy uśmiech, u Katy zaś ironię na ustach. - Wywoływać duchy nie każdy potrafi, to wymaga wyjątkowych warunków - rzekła Katy kwaśno. Ale matka podchwyciła. - Jeśli zechcesz, Anno, mogę cię zabrać kiedyś na seans, może jesteś medium? widzę na twej twarzy wielką wrażliwość i oczy masz gorące. Spróbujemy. Dobrze? - Owszem, mamo, bardzo bym pragnęła. - Czy nie wywoływałaś nigdy duchów? - Nigdy. Nie znam tej zabawy. - To jest rzecz poważna, to nie zabawa, Anno. - Dla mnie to nawet farsa - dorzucił Oskar. - Kto ma taki pogląd o spirytyzmie, nie może się nim zajmować - rzekła pani Horska. - Dante mi jednak przepowiedział los Oskara, gdy on wyjeżdżał na Riwierę. - Ciekawe - mruknął Horski. - Dante powiedział: Z tego samego źródła, z którego płynęła dlań ruina materialna, wypłynie zysk... - Cóż to ma znaczyć? - skrzywił się. - Ja rozumiem wybornie - odrzekła matka z powagą - posłuchaj dalszego ciągu, a i ty zrozumiesz; "Dwie kobiety, bliskie siebie, obie pochodzą z północy, jedna ciągnie go na dno, druga ratuje". - Hm! To nadzwyczajne. Jasnowidzący duch. Muszę z nim zawrzeć bliższą znajomość. Czy też i ze mną będzie równie elokwentny? Andzia spuściła oczy i pomyślała: ...Te dwie kobiety... to Lora i... ja. Materialna ruina... Więc to było między nimi w takim stopniu?... Materialny zysk... to ja... Tylko materialny? Owiał ją przedziwny smutek, jakby cień jakiś nad nią przeleciał. - Zdaje mi się, proszę mamy, że Oskar ratunku nie potrzebował, a tym bardziej nie szukał go we mnie - rzekła oschle. - Masz słuszność, Anni, Dante pokpił sprawę. Radzę mamie zmienić ducha na bardziej prawdomównego. Pani Horska skierowała mowę ostentacyjnie na inny temat. Pytała Andzię o rodzinę i kraj ojczysty. W pewnej chwili rzekła: - Z opowiadań męża mego i z literatury wyrobiłam sobie pewne pojęcie o Polkach. Otóż według mej opinii są to wielkie entuzjastki, ale niezbyt solidne, przeważnie dyletantki życiowe; dużo opierają na pozorach, na powierzchownym blichtrze, bez głębszej treści, bez niezłomnej podstawy. Nawet temperament Polek nie płynie chyba z krwi, lecz z nerwów, czasem z płonącego mózgu. Mam wrażenie, że Polka może dużo chcieć, lecz mało spełni, i w ogóle nie są to kobiety czynu,raczej marzycielki niż bojowniczki. - O nie, mamo, to jest mylne twierdzenie - żywo zaprzeczyła Andzia. - Polki mają dużo idei, szlachetnych porywów. - Idea, porywy, to jeszcze nie czyn. - Są u nas i czyny, kobiety potrafią pracować z zamiłowaniem. - Ale bez wytrwałości. - Ach, to jest wzgląd zupełnie indywidualny, to zależy od charakteru osobistego. Dużo jest wśród Polek bardzo dzielnych kobiet, dobrych obywatelek kraju, wytrwałych pracowniczek, tak na niwie szerszej, społecznej, jak i w małym kółku własnej rodziny i domu. - Z tym się zgadzam. Polki posiadają ciche cnoty niewieście, lecz do szerszej, jak mówisz, społecznej pracy, nie mają wiele zdolności. Główną przyczyną tego jest wada ich charakterów i wychowania. Nadto są pieszczone i nie umieją być niezłomne, zrażają się łatwo, jak łatwo się zapalają. Zapał gaśnie przy pierwszym niepomyślnym wietrze. - Czasem warunki społeczne naszego kraju są przyczyną tego. Nie jesteśmy narodem wolnym, krępują nas i obwarowują najlepsze nasze chęci. Walka w takich razach jest niemożliwa, to wytwarza apatię i zniechęcenie. - Zapewne jeszcze częściej krępują was mężowie, prawda? - zaśmiała się Katy. - Polki są urodzonymi niewolnicami. - To jest krańcowe stawianie kwestii - oburzyła się Andzia. - Arbitralność mężów i... ojców odgrywa niekiedy poważną rolę w życiu kobiet, nadając im odmienny kierunek od dróg, które wiodą do ich własnych ideałów i dążeń. Ale to są wypadki sporadyczne, im podlegają nie tylko Polki. Ogólnie jednak Polki mają w sobie dużo wolnego ducha, indywidualności... - I wdzięku - dorzucił Oskar. - To rzecz uboczna - rzekła sucho Katy. - Och, no, bardzo ważna. Jest to atut w kobiecie niemal decydujący. Polki posiadają go w wysokim stopniu. Nie znam wdzięczniejszych kobiet nad Polki. Kobiety bez wdzięku to ułomna karliczka, choćby miała najwspanialsze warunki piękna, gdy nie posiada wdzięku, piękna nie jest. - Właściwie do czego ta tyrada się stosuje? - spytała Katy zirytowana. - Do apoteozy kobiecego wdzięku. W zasadzie jestem nieprzyjacielem kobiet społeczniczek, gdy jednak owe społeczne idee pielęgnuje kobieta wdzięczna, daruję jej wszystkie winy, nawet gotów jestem pomagać. Gdyby nasze sufrażystki były wdzięczniejsze, nie zaś potwory żeńskie, tolerowałbym ich wybryki z uśmiechem. - To są dzielne i wytrwałe kobiety. Cześć im! - zawołała Katy. - Powywieszałbym je wszystkie ku uciesze publiczności w Hyde Parku w Londynie. Kobieta zawsze i w każdym czynie, choćby najenergiczniejszym i najsamodzielniejszym nie powinna zapominać, że jest kobietą. To jest jej wdzięk i tym jedynie bierze mężczyzn. Wszelkie pozowanie na męskość, wyrabianie w sobie cech tej męskości i przywilejów chybia celu. Taką bronią kobiety rzadko zawojują mężczyzn, podczas, gdy swą wdzięczną kobiecością zrobią z nimi wszystko. - Przyznaj, Oskarze, że gdy chodzi o istotnie wielki czyn i niezłomną wytrwałość, tam tylko działać mogą kobiety ani zbyt piękne, ani zbyt wdzięczne, bo jedno i drugie przeszkadza temu. Superlatywy takie są cenione przez ogół mężczyzn, lecz wykolejają kobiety, demoralizują je, odciągając od pracy intensywnej i żmudnej - rzekła mistress Horska. - Dla waszego egoizmu i waszej zabawy - syknęła Katy. Horski zaśmiał się. - Ach, tobie mężczyźni nigdy nie przeszkodzą w żadnych zamiarach społecznych. Zapisz się Katy do sufrażystek, świat nic na tym nie straci. Ale moją Anni, na przykład, wyrwałem poniekąd z projektów, które sobie nakreśliła. Jakieś społeczne prace dla idei, na swej glebie, prawdopodobnie wieczny celibat, także dla idei. Początkowo miało być małżeństwo bez przekonania, ale także dla idei. Same konflikty z sumieniem, summa summarum barbarzyńskie poglądy. Na szczęście jest piękna i uosobieniem wdzięku, zatem, gdyby nie ja, znalazłby się ktoś inny, kto by temu przeszkodził. Ten typ kobiety, co Anni, nie może sobie pozwolić na samodzielną pracę. Hołdy męskie odrywałyby ją zawsze od działań społecznych. - Po takiej opinii mego męża, będziesz miała o mnie złe wyobrażenie, Katy... prawda? - rzekła Andzia z miłym uśmiechem, przechylając się wdzięcznie do szwagierki. - Oskar mnie trochę oczernia; nie jestem lalą oczekującą tylko hołdów męskich, potrafiłabym być samodzielna, pracować wytrwale, gdyby nie twój brat, który mnie wykoleił - zaśmiała się. Katy odczuła, że Andzia chce złagodzić przykre słowa Oskara, wypowiedziane do siostry i sztywną Angielkę rozgniewało to. - Odrzekła sucho: - Gdybyś jednak miała szczere zamiary, nikt by ci w tym nie przeszkodził. Ale powtarzam, że wy Polki macie już niewolniczość we krwi, wam koniecznie potrzeba męża i pana. - Czy nie uznajesz, Katy, obopólnej skłonności dwojga ludzi do siebie, która często niweczy powzięte przedtem zamiary? - To jest szczegół nader ważny - podchwyciła mistress Horska. - Mam przykład na sobie: w młodości pragnęłam poświęcić się nauce, wstąpić na uniwersytet, wzdrygałam się na myśl o małżeństwie, ale wszystko to runęło, gdy poznałam Georga. Zmienił mi się świat, pojęcia moje, projekty i już tylko żyłam myślą o Georgu i o małżeństwie z nim, aż się marzenie moje spełniło. Anna ma słuszność. Katy jeszcze tego nie zaznała, więc decydować nie może. Młoda Horska zarumieniła się, tym bardziej, że spostrzegła utkwiony w sobie wzrok męża. Wzrok ten wydał jej się jakby badawczy. Zdławił ją wyrzut ciężki i wstyd. Ona wszakże nie wyszła za Oskara powodowana miłością, o jakiej mówiła jego matka. Więc nie miłość powtórna skłoniła ją do małżeństwa z nim. Nie to! Rzuciła ją w ramiona Oskara tęsknota jakaś dziwna, a przemożna, wzięła ją jego wola tak potężną mocą, że oprzeć się nie mogła. Czyż to jest owa niewolniczość we krwi, jak mówi Katy?... Owa konieczność podwładztwa mężowi i panu?... Może to jest tylko cecha prawdziwej kobiecości, pragnącej serdecznej opieki męskiej, jakiejś siły, której z ufnością rzec może "jestem twoja". - Niewolniczość, niewolniczość - syczały w uszach Andzi słowa Katy. Podniosła oczy na Oskara, chcąc znaleźć w nim wytłumaczenie zagadki gnębiącej ją, dlaczego nie żądając nawet jej miłości wziął ją całą, ten człowiek do niedawna zupełnie obcy, zimny i sztywny. Dlaczego wpływ jego tak na nią podziałał, że oddała mu przyszłość swą,swój los, bez wahania, bez lęku, przechodząc prawie obojętnie nad mogiłą Jasia? Oskar patrzył na nią jakby czytał w jej myślach. I oto nagły, gorący dreszcz przebiegł ją od mózgu wzdłuż krzyża; zabił młotem puls w skroniach, poczuła w sobie wszystkie nerwy i żyły palącą krwią nabiegłe. Gwałtownie nakryła oczy rzęsami, zadrżały jej usta wstydem. Wstano od stołu. Andzia bała się podać ręki Oskarowi, by nie odczuł jej drżenia. Gdy podszedł do niej, nie podniosła powiek. Ucałował obie jej ręce z cichym szeptem. - Jesteś samym wdziękiem, pozostań zawsze taką... Przeszli do małego saloniku. Katy zaproponowała partię bilardu, lecz Andzia nie umiała grać. Oskar nie chciał. Po krótkiej rozmowie starsza Horska rzekła, zwracając się do syna i synowej: - Jesteście zdrożeni podróżą i... zresztą wolicie zapewne być sami. Ja to rozumiem. Apartament dla was przygotowany. - Idź, Anni, już późno, ja za chwilę przyjdę. Muszę dokończyć swą porcję cygara - rzekł Oskar. Andzia pochyliła się serdecznie do ręki matki z dziwnym pragnieniem słodkiej, matczynej pieszczoty, której prawie nie znała. Pani Horska odczuła to i czulej, niż może miała zamiar, ucałowała głowę synowej. - Ach, ty polska romantyczko... Katy wyciągnęła sztywno rękę do bratowej. Przykrość chwilowa odmalowała się na twarzy Andzi. Ale oto uśmiech zaigrał na jej ustach, spojrzała przekornie, z łagodną prośbą w oczach - wołając: - Czyż tylko tak? Wszak jesteśmy już siostrami. Katy, bardzo pragnę, abyś mnie polubiła. Ucałujmy się na zadatek przyszłej sympatii. Dobrze? Ot tak... - i chłodną, jak sopel lodowy, Angielkę uścisnęła z żywością swej młodej, szczerej natury. Oskar odprowadził żonę do drzwi sypialni, powierzając ją w ręce panny służącej, Jenny. Sam powrócił do salonu. Katy skrzywiła się do niego ironicznie. - Nie mogę ci powinszować gustu, Oskarze. Anna jest brzydka i niesympatyczna. - Doprawdy?... Hm! Nadzwyczajne! Wobec ciebie okazała się aż nadto sympatyczna; za twoją szorstkość dla niej postąpiła rozbrajająco. Byłem zdumiony, że mogła być dla ciebie tak serdeczna. - Tym gorzej, to dowodzi, że jest fałszywa. - Anni fałszywa! To już bezczelna potwarz. Och, prosiłbym cię Katy o nieco więcej względów dla mojej żony. Prosta delikatność nie powinna ci pozwolić na tak wyraźną złośliwość. - Anna maluje się, ona ma nienaturalne rumieńce. - Hm! Cóż jeszcze? Może nosi perukę i ma wstawione zęby, albo gumowy biust? Jakiż to zwykły objaw zazdrości kobiecej. Nie możesz jej darować, że ma świeższą i ładniejszą cerę niż twoja. Kobieta zarozumiała i próżna zawsze cudzą urodę pod byle jakim względem uzna za sztuczną, żeby siebie podwyższyć. Znane to, stare jak świat, lecz na złośliwości takiej każdy się pozna i w złym świetle staje nie osoba oczerniona, lecz ta, która oczernia. - Mnie osobiście twoja Anna podobała się - rzekła matka - jest istotnie bardzo ładna, typowa, wdzięk ma wrodzony i śliczny. Poza tym widocznie jest dobra, łagodna, wybornie wychowana, w ogóle sznytowa kobieta. Ale ja nie lubię brunetek, dla mnie prawdziwie uroczą kobietą może być tylko blondynka. - Przesąd! - zaśmiał się Oskar. - Anni jest... miękką brunetką, nie ma w sobie nic ostrego, co cechuje w ogóle brunetki. To nadaje jej urok wyłączny. - Szczególne! Oskar żonaty i unoszący się nad własną żoną. Cudowne zjawisko! Powiedz nam nareszcie, ile też ma posagu, zapewne cyfra poważna, sądząc po tych zachwytach. - Katy, jesteś istotnie zbyt złośliwa - przestrzegła matka. - Och, och, niech jej mama pozwoli, to starzejącym się pannom potrzebne dla zdrowia. Wszystkim muszą przypinać łatki, żeby ukryć własne. I to znana metoda. Co zaś do majątku Anni, wiem, że jest bardzo znaczny. Duże dobra na Wołyniu, rolne, fabryczne i kolosalne lasy. Jest to jedna z największych fortun tamtych okolic kresowych. - To szczęśliwie, bardzo szczęśliwie, przy twych wymaganiach tylko bogate ożenienie mogło cię ratować. Finanse nasze są w okropnym stanie. Nie byłyśmy już w Londynie pół roku, bo nie mamy za co jechać. To straszne! Katy proponowała, by sprzedać nasze obrazy, portrety królowej i meble antyki, ale nie chcę jeszcze, nie chcę tak się ogołocić. Boję się nędzy, bo już cierpię wielki niedostatek. - Niech się mama nie trwoży, jesteśmy znakomicie podreperowani majątkowo, nie tylko, że ruina już nam nie zagraża, lecz powrócą nasze świetne czasy. - Tak mówisz?... Daj Boże, ale ostatecznie majątki te i dochody są własnością imienną Anny... - Och, to się zrobi. Jeśli mamie potrzeba, mogę służyć jej zaraz jakąś kwotą pieniężną, potem uradzimy o powiększeniu renty rocznej, która by wystarczała. - Dziękuję ci, Oskari. Nie mam zbyt wielkich wymagań, chciałabym tylko nie dożyć chwili, kiedy trzeba by sprzedawać coś więcej z Hurlestone-House ponad to, co już sprzedane. - O tym nie ma mowy - odrzekł Horski, dopalając cygaro. W obszernej sypialni panował dyskretny półmrok. Lampa wisząca, ogromna jak balon, rzucała mieniące się srebrzystozielone światła na stare, lecz jeszcze cenne makaty na ścianach, na plafon malowany w sceny mitologiczne erotycznej treści, na miękkie, niziutkie meble, na kobierzec jasny, jakby zarzucony pastelowymi kwiatami, wreszcie na postać białą Andzi, siedzącą przed kominkiem. Za żelazną kratą palił się ogień wesoły, ciskał w górę jaskrawe języki płomienia. Kominek ten był fragmentem odróżniającym się od całości świetnej niegdyś komnaty, z królującymi przy głównej ścianie łóżkami, zdobionymi w bogate rzeźby i inkrustacje. Makaty perłowo_liliowe, stare i miejscami spłowiałe opadały z wysoka po bokach łóżek, tworząc kopulasty baldachim. Na gzymsie kominka więdły fiołki w majolikowych wazach i ze słojów wykwitały smukłe, białe irysy. Andzia była zapatrzona w płomień. Opływały ją białe koronki szlafroczka, z których wysunięta ręka do łokcia podpierająca głowę miała kształt przepyszny, rzeźbiony i koloryt ciepły, świadczący o młodej wartkiej krwi pod skórą delikatną i białą. Przez okna przysłonięte ciężkimi storami, przebijał się huk monotonny morza, słychać było łoskot pojedynczych fal rzucanych na skały. Zdawało się, że pałacyk drży od naporu wichrów. Andzię trwożne opadły pytania. ...Gdzie ją los rzucił?... Co ją tu zagnało na obcy ląd, na skały nadmorskie, do tego zameczku, jak gniazdo mew nad falami. Z cichych Turzerogów, z pokoiku na pięterku, gdzie pelargonie kwitły na balkonie, a gołębie zlatywały się chmurą nad jej głową, z lesistych puszcz wilczarskich los rzucił ją oto na brzegi Anglii. Jak to się stało i dlaczego?... Więc przeznaczenie wiodło ją na Riwierę, więc śmierć Jasia była dziełem jej przeznaczenia? Więc wszystko, co zaszło przedtem i zgon Andrzeja to były szczeble wiodące do szczytu jej przeznaczeń? A czy to już szczyt? Czy w tej mgle, która otacza jej małżeństwo z Oskarem, jest coś jeszcze, jakaś odpowiedź na znak zapytania wiszący nad nią od chwili, gdy przyrzekła Oskarowi zostać jego żoną? Czy ten pociąg dziwny i niezrozumiały do niego, wpływ jego woli nad nią ma jakiś cel ukryty, dobry czy zły? Może to jest początek lepszej doli, a może nowy żart jej fatum? Po ilu wypadkach szła ona do obecnego losu i do małżeństwa swego. Katastrofa kolejowa w Wilczarach. Okszta, ucieczka Lory, śmierć Andrzeja, wreszcie śmierć ciotki Smoczyńskiej i zaręczenie się z Jasiem. Ucieczka od niego na Riwierę do Lory i ostatecznie śmierć Jana, fakt epilogowy, który zaprowadził ją do ołtarza z Oskarem. Przez trzy groby szła do ustalenia swego losu odmiennego od jej marzeń i nieoczekiwanego. Czy w warunkach takich może być szczęście i czy w ogóle znajdzie je ona w pożyciu z Oskarem?... Huk groźny za oknem wzmagał się i przenikał ją strachem. Tak samo huczało na cyplu skalnym w Monaco, gdy dała słowo Oskarowi. Zawsze burza towarzyszy jej w decydujących momentach z Oskarem. Czy to przepowiednia burzy całego życia?... Nie, nie! Nie spotka ją nic złego. Dość już nieszczęść i niedoli. Andzia zerwała się z kanapki i szybkim krokiem przebiegła pokój parokrotnie. - Chcę szczęścia, pragnę go, tęsknię za nim - wołała w duszy podnieconej. Spostrzegła otwartą walizkę. Ze skrytki wyjęła szkatułkę oksydowaną. Z fotografią Andrzeja podeszła bliżej do seledynowej lampy. Krzyknęła głucho spojrzawszy w jego rysy. Nerwy szarpały się. - Nie, za nic dłużej! Rzuciła fotografię do szkatułki, zatrzasnęła i schowała szczelnie w kuferku. Podeszła do kozetki przed kominkiem i padła na nią ukrywszy twarz w dłoniach. Pomimo odrzucenia fotografii, oczy Andrzeja stały przed nią jakby żywe. Bała się odsłonić własne źrenice, by nie ujrzeć go tuż przed sobą. Czuła, że stoi przy niej i na nią patrzy. Przerażenie paraliżowało ją i dwa sprzeczne uczucia: szalone pragnienie ujrzenia wizji Andrzeja i lęk paniczny przed tym widokiem. Zwyciężyłoby pierwsze, gdyby nie nowe uczucie nadpływające ku niej jakby masą czarnego iłu. Uczucie wiarołomstwa względem Oskara. Przysięgała mu wierność, a oto zdradza go myślą - z tamtym, całą istotą jest przy tamtym, będąc żoną Oskara. - Ach głupstwo! Kochałam tylko Jędrka! - odsuwa Andzia czarny ił od sumienia swego. Szmery w pokoju rosną. Andzia słyszy słowa niewidzialnych mar. ...Przysięgałaś, bądź wierna. ...Spójrz, Handziu, mój pąku szkarłatny, spójrz na wizję moją, bo oto duchem stoję przed tobą wywołany twą tęsknotą, bo kochałaś i kochasz mnie jednego i... wierną... jesteś... mej pamięci - szły szepty do Andzi z głębi pokoju, a huk za oknem zdawał się je powtarzać i akcentować każde słowo, bolesną trucizną nasiąkłe. Wiła się w męce. Wizje szły jedna za drugą, jakby nasuwane ręką Andrzeja, który stał przed nią. ...Cichy kościółek parafialny na Wołyniu, świece na ołtarzu goreją, z chóru płynie hymn weselny, przed ołtarzem stoi Jędrek i trzyma ją, Andzię, za rękę, stuła ich wiąże, ślubują sobie wieczną miłość i wiarę. Ona w białej sukni w welonie i w wieńcu: czysta, dziewicza, kochająca, kochana świętym uczuciem. Wizja zmienia się. ...Prokopyszcze takie, jakie Andzia zna z fotografii, fantazją je sobie dopełnia. Więc ogród pełen kwiecia, mnóstwo róż purpurowych, posąg bogini Cerery. Handzia z Jędrkiem (są już mężem i żoną). On całuje ją w usta i cichym słodkim głosem mówi "mój pąku szkarłatny", ona tuli głowę do jego piersi i zapłoniona szepcze: "Już nie pąku, Jędruś, już nie pąku". Śmieją się oboje radośnie, jak dzieci. Wizja zmienia się. ...Temnyj Hrad, dąb; Andrzej konający, jego wzrok błędny... i ostatni, rozpaczny okrzyk: ...Handziu! Handziu!... Wizje płyną gwałtownie. ...Noc, bory ciemne, zasnute śnieżną mgłą, wóz zasypany jedliną, dokoła pochodnie, śpiew litanii, skrzyp kół i miarowy stuk kopyt czwórki szpaków. Andzia za wozem wpatrzona w martwą postać Jędrka. Wizje płyną. Orszak żałobny stanął przed dworem w Prokopyszczach, wnoszą Jędrka do środka domu. Wzdrygnęła się. ...Jakiż huk przeciągły, morze ryczy, burza... cypel skalny, słychać kroki na ścieżce. Idzie Horski... Andzia drży, drży ... Nie! To pod Wenecją pociąg huczy, na wiadukcie, Horski stoi przy niej, patrzy swym władczym, magnetyzującym wzrokiem, dłonią naciska jej rękę i szepcze z nakazem: - Załamał się ostatni most, panno Anno. Oczy zaś jego mówią: - Jesteś już w mej mocy. Zostaniesz. Andzia ruchem nagłym oderwała dłonie od twarzy i śmiało spojrzała przed siebie. Ogień palił się jasno, było ciepło i miło. Usłyszała szmer jakiś. Bystro spojrzała w tę stronę. Wizje znikły, tylko huk za oknem, ten sam co na cyplu. Oskar podchodził do niej. Zerwała się z kozetki. - Gdzie ja jestem!? Stanął obok i ujął jej ręce. - W Hurlestone-House, w naszej sypialni. Anni, co tobie? Spałaś? To niemożliwe, bawiłem u mamy niecałe trzy kwadranse. - Tylko? Zdawało jej się, że w wizjach swych przeżyła nieskończone godziny. - Co tobie dzieciaku? Takaś urocza z tym półsnem w oczętach. Siądźmy tu razem na kozetce. Tak, przytul się do mnie. Dość wstydu, jesteśmy w naszej alkowie, zaświecisz mi tu jak gwiazda jasna. Daj mi pić rozkosz, bo pragnę... i ty pragniesz. Delikatnie, wytwornym gestem uniósł jej głowę ze swej piersi. Wpatrzył się w jej oczy. Andzia drżała, opływał ją dreszcz namiętny, źrenice Oskara owładnęły ją swą mocą i brały, brały nieprzepartą siłą rozkazu. Tchnęły w nią otuchę, spokój,słodkie uczucie bezwładu. Wizje runęły, odpadły od niej marzenia przeszłości, wszystko uciekło w popłochu, zostały tylko nad nią władcze oczy Oskara i wola w nich zawarta. On w wyrazie jej oczu wyczytał, że ma ją całą dla siebie. Uśmiechnął się. Zaszemrały nad nią jego słowa: - Burza na morzu, wicher, ale nam tu ciepło i dobrze; moja Anni pełna słodyczy, pełna uroku, moja Anni promieniuje... Będę pieścił, pieścił, całował, zapieszczę chyba mego cudnego dzieciaka. Co?... Zacałuję tę kroplę ustek jak krwawe winne grono. Patrz na mnie, upajam się tobą, pragnę się upoić aż do zapamiętania. Noc burzy i szału... Morze ryczy, a we mnie każdy nerw drży... Każda żyła. Nie pamiętam, kiedym tak pragnął... Andzi pod mocą jego źrenic wolno opadały długie rzęsy. Ostatecznie brał ją pod swoją władzę, przelewał w nią niepokojący dygot zmysłowej rozkoszy. Horski powściągliwie, lecz drżącą ręką rozplatał jej ciemne, długie warkocze. ----